inazuma_eleven_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Slightly Bigger Waves
'''Slightly Bigger Waves '''is the representative team for Australia in Inazuma Eleven RP 2: Road To Number One. They are the team Rising Sun plays in the Asian National Finals in the FFI. Members * 1. Philip Rainwater (GK) * 2. Quentin McClintock (DF) * 3. Uluru Ali (DF) * 4. Jones Coldshoulder (DF/FW/Captain) * 5. Ryan Beachside (DF) * 6. Doll Flynn (MF) * 7. Leon Wittz (MF) * 8. Kyle Lala (MF) * 9. Brendin Go (FW) * 10. Kangie Roo (FW) * 11. Port Jackson (FW/GK) * 12. Sydney Capitile (GK) * 13. Rocky Dile (DF) * 14. Arthur Hammond (MF) * 15. Efro Gendales (MF) * 16. Hunter Week (FW) Hissatsu Tactics Coming soon! Matches Before Semi-Finals. Australia was regarded as a "super team" in the competiton, and regarded as one of the best, but had been yet to do anything incredible as of yet. However, none of the shots against them ever reached the goalkeeper. Vs. Burning Dragons The second semi-final of the Asian Nationals, Australia played against South Korea's team Burning Dragons. Australia quickly showed dominance, with Port Jackson scoring in the first minute of the match. Despite Korea's efforts, all of their shots were either stopped by a defender or shot straight back at them, and they ended up losing 12-0. Vs. Rising Sun The final of the Asian Nationals, Australia played against Japan. Australia had a good early start, quickly scoring two goals with the help of Jackson's Sharkbite. However, there was shown to be conflict in the team between Coldshoulder, Jackson and Rainwater against Ali. Jackson's Sharkbite was eventually stopped by Senbi's new Earth Spring, and then Japan managed to score a goal against them with Judgement Drop. Japan managed to score a second goal, thanks to Kuroyami Fuko's new Keshin, Spark Platinum. In the second half, Australia moved Jackson into goal, Rainwater onto the bench, Dile into the defence, and Coldshoulder up front, where he managed to score two goals, one with a regular shot, and the second with Polar Caps. However, despite seeming like Coldshoulder was invincible, through the power of teamwork, Tamashii Satori managed to stop his regular shot with Soul Heart. Then, Kuroyami Shi and Tamiya Yuuki managed to score with Luna Ruber. Rising Sun then unleashed their new tactic, All for One, allowing Kuroyami Fuko to score with a volley from her Keshin, Spark Platinum. Marlon Waynes then told Australia, that in order to win, they would have to rely on teamwork, something they initially rejected. As a response to this, Coldshoulder and Jackson used a new hissatsu, Counter Break, which stopped Japan's attack. They then, with the help of Ali, used their new ultimate hissatsu, Grand Chīmuwāku, which scored the fifth goal for Australia. The formation was then messed with again, this time putting Jackson, Ali and Coldshoulder up front, and Rainwater back in goal. Ayase Chisa scored the fifth goal for Rising Sun with King's Claws, shortly after, tying the score once more. The whistle then blew for full time, signalling the game would be finished in extra time. Extra time proved to be a battle of two incredibly strong times, each working at their max, almost equal in strength. However, Rising Sun managed to score the final goal, with a Dodonpa and Nightfall combination, winning the game for Rising Sun. Trivia * The team's name is a play on the name of the Australian team in the original series (Big Waves). * The team was the only team in the Asian Nationals to have a completely clean sheet before the final. * Prior to the semi-final, Jackson had scored all of the team's goals in the tournament. * The coach of Japan, Takashi Mitsugi, was their original coach, but left due to a faked sickness and moved to Japan.